Twice Meeting
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: My own take on the Mystic Grill scene and the Kitchen scene in episode 2x04. One-shot.


**Elena POV**

"Welcome to the Mystic Grill, My name is Elena and I'll be you're waitress today" Elena said smiling friendly at the customer. "What can I get you?". She took her order pad and pen out of her apron, that was tied around her slim waist. She moved a lock of brunette hair out of her face.

"Let me have a double bacon cheeseburger with sweet potato fries and a large coke to drink" the guy said.

"Okay," Elena said. And she wrote down his order. "Anything else I can get you? Maybe a slice of our famous apple pie? Or a slice of strawberry cheesecake? Or a slice of peach cobbler?".

"No, that would be all" the guy said.

"Well,okay then" Elena said. "You're food should be right out in a few minutes". And she headed to the bar to put in his order.

Elena looked around the Mystic Grill. It was busy with people. She hoped she didn't have to stay over. She had to make it to Aunt Jenna's barbecue. She glanced at her watch, it was almost time for her break. Then after her break, it was time for her to leave.

She wore the required Mystic Grill uniform. A white t-shirt with the logo on her right breast and black jean shorts. She moved her straighten long hair to left side of her face. She tore off the order ticket, then gave it to the bartender.

"Order for the guy in booth 5 Clayton," Elena said. "And put me down for a order of Nachos. Make sure you add a lot of chilli and cheese and a lot of sour cream on the side".

"Sure thing Elena," Clayton said. As he took the ticket and gave it to the cook through the window, then wrote down her order. Then gave it to the cook as well.

"Thanks," Elena said. " Oh I forget, put me down for a raspberry lemonade too". And she went to sit down at the bar to wait on her order.

"Here's you're raspberry lemonade and Cindy is taking the coke to booth 5 for you" Clayton said. As he sat the over flowing glass in front of her.

"Thanks," Elena said. As she took a sip. It tasted really sweet just like she liked it. She turned around and caught Cindy's eye and she gave her a smile and mouthed the word thanks.

Elena just remembered she had to study for an upcoming calculus test in her math class, so she got up and headed to the staff locker room. She opened up her locker and grabbed her calculus text book and her practice worksheet her teacher had distributed to the whole class. She hated math. She was barely passing. She was better at English and History. Her two favorite subjects.

Just before slamming her locker shut, she pulled out her cell phone. She had one unread text message from Aunt Jenna. She wanted her to stop by a gas station on the way home to pick up three big bags of ice to bring to the barbecue. Elena put the cell phone back into her locker and groaned. She didn't feel like lifting three big bags of heavy ice. She had just recently gotten her nails done, but she loved Aunt Jenna, so she would do it. She had stepped in to be her and Jeremy's guardian when their parents had died. She didn't have to, but she did it.

She headed back to the bar. Her order of nachos was waiting for her. She sniffed them and moaned with pleasure. They looked and smelt delicious. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips. She could see that she had a lot of chilli, cheese, and sour cream. Exactly what she asked for. She sat down and opened her text book, grabbing a couple of nachos and got down to studying.

Elena was just working on solving her last problem, when she felt a gust of wind and saw her text book pages flipping. She looked to her right and saw Damon staring at her intently with his sparkling electric blue eyes and a smirk gracing his mouth. She looked at him annoyingly, then she rolled her eyes at him and went back to finishing up her last problem. Dealing with Damon right now was the last thing on her mind. She cared about passing more.

When she finished she put down her pen and without looking up, she reached over to grab another nacho, but her hand bumped into Damon's hand instead. She looked up at him, but not before she slapped his hand away from her nachos. She was not going to share these with him, not by a long shot.

"Stingy much" Damon said. His eyes laughing with amusement.

"Yes, I am" Elena said without shame. "You buy your own".

"So, this is where you spend you're time when you're not stabbing people in the back" Damon said. And without warning, he reached over and grabbed a nacho out of her basket, and then put it into his mouth. He smirked at her. Loving her reaction of anger that flashed through her eyes. She moved her basket of nachos to the left side of her.

"That's not stabbing you in the back, if I tricked you into telling me the truth" Elena said. As she was getting up and gathering her things. "That's using your own tactics against you".

"Where are you going?" Damon asked. As he grabbed her basket of nachos.

"I made myself perfectly clear Damon, I want nothing to do with you" Elena said. And was heading to the staff room, when Damon next words stopped her.

"Okay, see you at Jenna's barbecue" Damon said over his shoulder. As his took a sip of her raspberry lemonade that she had left behind, then he grabbed some more nachos and popped them into his mouth. Crunching away.

Elena turned back towards him and walked back up to the bar and sat down. He turned his black head and smirked at her.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?" Elena asked.

"It was my idea Elena," Damon said. As he took another sip of her raspberry lemonade, this time drowning the whole glass.

Elena looked skeptical. She didn't believe him in the least.

"So you don't believe me?" Damon asked amusingly.

"No Damon, I honestly don't" Elena said truthfully.

"Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood, so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy" Damon said. "So, I told Ric to tell Jenna and".

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there?" Elena asked. "Because she's not exactly a big fan of yours".

Just as she said that, Clayton handed Damon a big take out box. Elena eyed the box suspiciously. Damon was up to something. She knew it, because she knew him. She looked at him questioningly. Waiting for him to explain.

"That's why I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way" Damon said. As he got up from the bar stool. He reached over and grabbed some more nachos and popped them into his mouth, smirking mischievously all the while.

"What are you up to?" Elena asked. Turning around to face him.

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf" Damon said. "See you at the barbecue". And he left.

Elena stared after him. She shook her head. The guy was truly unbelievable, but he was Damon after all. She had learned to expect that from him. She got up and headed to the staff room to get her purse and her car keys. She clocked out, just before she headed to her car in the back parking lot. She unlocked her doors and got in, throwing her purse on the passenger side. She turned her key into the ignition, then drove to the gas station to get the bags of ice.

She parked at the front by the big ice cooler and then she got out. She unlocked her trunk, then moved some stuff around to make room for the bags. Then she headed inside the gas station to pay for the bags of ice. She left out, then went to open the cooler. She grabbed one bag, then the second bag, and then the third bag. She slammed her trunk closed when she was done.

Elena got back into the car and headed home. She went inside the home to get the cooler, then wheeled it back outside to the trunk of her car. She tore open the first bag and dumped the ice into the cooler, then tore open the second bag, dumping the ice into the cooler, and then she open the last bag and did the same. She slammed the trunk top down, then headed to the passenger side and opened the door to grab her purse off the seat.

She headed into the house and went to store the cooler in the kitchen. She smelt the food, before she saw it. She looked around and saw that Aunt Jenna had all the food sitting out on the counter. She was nowhere in sight. She saw the hamburgers, the hot dogs, the BBQ chicken and the bake chicken, the chicken salad, the potato salad, the bake beans, the fresh fruit salad, and three bowls of potato chips. She gave the appetizing food one last look, before she headed upstairs to her room to get ready for the barbecue.

Elena went into her bathroom and turned on the facet. She watched as the hot warm filled her bathtub. She added scented salts, scented bath oils', and then some scented bubble bath. She inhaled all the scented smells, that filled her bathroom. She walked over to the mirror and started to wrap her hair, using hair pins. So that it would stay in place. She didn't want her hair getting wet. It took forever to blow dry.

She grabbed herself a towel and a bath cloth from their racks and her bar of sweet smelling soap from the soap dish. She laid them on the floor by her cell phone that was by the bathtub, then she went to shut and lock the bathroom door.

Elena took off her work uniform and stood completely naked. She walked over to her full length mirror and gazed at her body. She turned in every single direction and analyzed herself. She had an awesome body. She knew that sounded conceited, but she could careless. Her rounded full breasts and her butt were her best assets.

She headed back towards the bathtub, then got in. She sunk down into the water and laid her head back. She sighed in contentment. The hot water felt so good on her tense and sore muscles. She grabbed her bar of soap and lathered up her bath cloth.

Elena heard her cell phone beeping, so she set upright in the bathtub and wiped her hands on her towel, before she grabbed her phone. She had three text messages. One from Caroline, from Bonnie, and one from Stefan.

Caroline text message said she was just outside her house, Bonnie text message said she was leaving out the house now, and Stefan text message said he wouldn't be able to make the barbecue, because he had to do something. Elena rolled her eyes, he didn't even explain what he had to do. What was so important, than being with her at her aunt's barbecue? She didn't get it at all.

She was putting her cell phone back down, when she heard a knock on her bathroom door. It could only be two people, Aunt Jenna or Jeremy.

"Yeah!" Elena yelled.

"Thanks, for getting the ice for me" Aunt Jenna said through the door.

"You're welcome," Elena said. "By the way the food looks amazing".

"Thanks," Aunt Jenna said. " I Just wanted to let you know everyone is here, including Damon of all people. I don't understand why Alaric invited him. Did you know he was coming?".

"No, I just found out myself, when he stopped by the Mystic Grill" Elena said. "What's you're deal with him Aunt Jenna? I thought you liked him".

"That was before he started to put his paws all over you, when he knows you're dating Stefan" Aunt Jenna stated. "Well, I'm going back downstairs now".

"Okay," Elena said. As she got out the bathtub and wrapped the towel around her body. She dried herself off.

So, that why she stopped liking Damon, because she saw Katherine and him kissing on the porch. Elena thought. She wished she could tell aunt Jenna that it wasn't her, but she knew she couldn't. She walked over to the mirror to put on her make up. She put on some black eyeliner, some mascara, and then rubbed on some golden, white and black eyeshadow. She then brushed on her orange tango lip gloss. Her lips glistened. She smacked her lips.

Elena unwrapped her hair and brushed it out, then she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail at the back of her head. She left out the bathroom and went into her room to dress. She pulled on her white and yellow hood dress, that came to her thighs. Pulled on her yellow flats, then went to her dresser to hook and clip on her big yellow hoop earrings. When she was done she left her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She heard laugher in the living room and she smiled to herself. It sounded like everyone was enjoying themselves. She was taking the peach cobbler that Damon had brought out of the box, when he came strolling in. She loved peach cobbler. She wondered if he knew that. Maybe that was why he picked it. She had to ask him.

"Aunt Jenna, is getting tipsy" Damon announced with a smirk.

"Will you stop applying her with alcohol" Elena said. As she cut herself a slice of peach cobbler.

"I want her to like me" Damon said. As he cut himself a slice of peach cobbler also. He handed her a spoon, then got one for himself.

"Maybe you should have thought about that, before you locked lips with Katherine on my front porch" Elena said. And she took a bite of the sweet tasting cobbler. "That's really good".

"What does that have to do with anything?" Damon asked. As he cut himself another slice of cobbler.

"She thought Katherine was me Damon," Elena said. "Just like you thought it was me".

"Yeah, I guess that would look bad to her" Damon said. Cramming the reach of the cobbler into his mouth.

Elena rolled her eyes at him, he was such a pig. He left a few crumbs by his mouth, so Elena wiped it off and she felt him tremble under her touch. For one moment her eyes locked with his. Something flashed across his eyes. She couldn't decipher it. She didn't know if it was lust or what. She shook her head.

"Yes, it would" Elena said. As she took out two big pitchers' to make sweet tea and lemonade. "Hand me that big spoon over there please?".

"Sure," Damon said. And he handed her the spoon. "Need any help?".

"Yeah, it would go a lot faster" Elena said smiling. "Get the sugar out off the refrigerator. How's operation Lockwood? You need to be careful".

"Glad to know you still care about me. He's my new Bff" Damon whispered into her ear. And he gave her the bag of sugar.

Elena shivered and jumped back. His closeness unnerved her. She looked up into his smirking face. He was too close, their shoulders practically touched. Elena slowed her beating heart. She had to get her breathing under control.

Damon was watching her closely. His blue eyes were shining. She had felt a jolt go through her body, when he had whispered in her ear. Her ear still tingled from his warm breath.

"Don't do that again" Elena said hoarsely.

"Why not?" Damon asked with a smirk.

He knew exactly why not. He was playing games with her and she didn't like it.

"You know why," Elena said with difficulty. She had a hard time forming her words.

Damon moved closer to her, his lips by her ear again. Elena shivered again and her breathing grew harsher.

"I don't think I do" Damon said. His lips touching her sensitive ear. "Why don't you explain?".

"Because I don't like it" Elena lied in a breathless whisper.

"What a liar you are Elena," Damon laughed softly. His breath tickling her ear. "You're affected by me, like I'm affected by you". He sniffed her and groaned. " You smell really good Elena, I want to devour you".

Elena turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes. The same look was back in his. She had been right. It was pure lust. She suddenly couldn't breathe. He was making her dizzy with his intense stare.

"Don't say such things Damon," Elena begged. "And don't look at me like that. You know this is wrong just as well as I do".

"Why not Elena? They are the truth after all" Damon said. He cupped her face in his hands. His thumb stroked her cheek. "And I can't help the way I look at you, you do this to me. How can something this wrong feel so right?".

She sighed in his hold and closed her eyes. She turned her head and kissed the inside of his palm. She felt him tremble again. She was so amazed, that she could have this type of effect on him.

"Only you can make me tremble like this Elena," Damon said passionately. And he leaned his forehead against hers. "When I'm with you I feel like I'm home. Open you're eyes and look at me".

Elena obeyed his command, her eyes opened.

"We need to stop, before this goes too far" Elena said.

"Too late," Damon said. His head descended down towards her lips.

Elena watched him with wide eyes. As he lips touched hers, she savored the feel of his mouth against hers. Moving against hers, like flowing water. It was blissful oblivion. She couldn't stop the little moan that escaped passed her lips. He started to kiss her vigorously. He kissed her over and over again with such raw hunger. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. She was kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm.

Damon lifted her up on top the counter and deepened the kiss. Her arms linked around his neck. Her fingers ran through his hair and he groaned. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth and she gasped at the invasion. He started to stroke his tongue with hers and she hesitantly followed his lead. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist.

Elena finally broke the kiss off with much reluctance. She buried her face into his neck and breathed in his essence. He smelt heavenly. Damon kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her close in his arms. Like he was afraid to let her go, but she wasn't going anywhere because she felt like she was home with him too.

"Tell me something, why did you pick peach cobbler to bring to the barbecue?" Elena asked. Her voice was muffled, but she knew that Damon could still hear her. He chuckled and she felt the vibration through her body.

"Because I knew it was you're favorite" Damon said honestly.

"How did you know?" Elena asked curiously. She lifted her head back up. "I never told you".

"I asked Ric to ask Jenna, and then he reported back to me" Damon said smirking.

" Smart," Elena said smiling. She leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I know," Damon said. And he kissed her back, turning the kiss into something much deeper and passionate.

They were totally unaware of Aunt Jenna watching them. She stood in the doorway with a frown across her face. She shook her head and turned back around and left. Quietly as she came.

**Did you like? Let me know by reviewing me:)**


End file.
